Un nuevo yo
by DespicableFan
Summary: Después de haber sido traicionado por su novia y uno de sus amigos, Ash Ketchum decide cambiar aspectos de su vida para ver a sus verdaderos amigos y así nunca más volver a ser víctima de tal infamia. ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿se volverá a enamorar? Pasen y averíguenlo. ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO (LEMON)


Hola gente ¿Qué tal? Me presento, soy DespicableFan y este es mi primer fic. Me gusta mucho escribir Lemmon, pervertir a uno que otro personaje y mi favorito y el elegido en mis historias siempre es Ash Ketchum. Soy un gran fanático suyo a pesar de lo idiota que puede parecer, sé que algún día algo logrará. También debo decir que no tengo una gran predilección por los shippings comunes, me gustan mucho los inusuales ya que no hay mucho material de ello y al ser personajes que no se han desarrollado en el anime, uno puede hacer que su imaginación vuele con más fluidez, o al menos esa es mi opinión. Estaré subiendo uno que otro fic de cuando en cuando, aunque ahora mismo estoy ocupado con varias cosas, pero espero estar activo.

En cuanto a esta historia, en principio quería hacerla one-shot, pero creo que puede dar potencial para hacer algo mucho más largo. Su contenido será bastante explícito y crudo, así que aviso desde ahora tal cosa. He cambiado además la personalidad de algunos personajes ya que a mi parecer en el anime son muy planos, para mi gusto. Aún no tengo definida a la pareja de Ash en este fic, tengo algunas candidatas en mente pero aun así me encantaría saber a quién les gustaría. También decir que esta historia trata principalmente sobre él.

De antemano me disculpo si es que el lenguaje, las expresiones, o la forma de ser de los personajes ofenden a alguien, pero por algo mis fics en su mayoría tendrán clasificación "M". Sin más chicos, espero que disfruten de mi historia.

PD: Lamento el título tan cutre, luego lo cambiaré.

Disclaimer: Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Satoshi Taijiri, Game Freak y demás.

* * *

 _Un nuevo yo_

Capítulo 1: Confesión de un hombre despechado

¿Cómo es que una maldita mujer de mierda puede afectarte la vida así por así? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan zorra, tan guarra, tan vil y vulgar como para decirte primero que te ama y luego traicionarte con un amigo cercano? Jaja, lo siento, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mi lenguaje, jamás había insultado tanto a alguien en mi vida, desde mi padre el día que nos abandonó, a nadie más.

La relación con Serena parecía muy buena, casi perfecta, siempre fui bueno, caballeroso, cortés, le preguntaba por su día, la recogía al trabajo, incluso cumplía con ella tanto dentro como fuera de la cama ¿por qué mierda me hiciste eso? Y encima con Clemont. Al principio le tuve mucho aprecio a ese triste intento de inventor, a él y a su hermanita, quien no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pasó.

Y pensar que solo hace un par de horas iba a pedirle a la señorita Gabena que sea mi esposa y a su amante que fuera el padrino, quería formalizar nuestra relación y con ello hasta pensé en establecerme y formar una jodida familia ¿eso es mucho pedir? Pero no, te busco y los encuentro a ambos en esa situación tan comprometedora. ¿Acaso me dirás que sus labios "accidentalmente" chocaron contra los tuyos mientras una de sus manos apretaba tus pechos? Juro que si nos lo maté a ambos es porque no quise, no valían la puta pena.

¿Para qué ensuciar mis nudillos con su sucia sangre? Si lloro ahora mismo es por pura amargura, ese sabor ácido y vomitivo que sientes cuando las jodidas mariposas de tu estómago pasan a ser polillas. ¿Cuántas veces tuve la oportunidad de traicionarte? De las maneras más viles, y todas esas tentaciones las tiré a la basura, ¿sabes por qué?, porque te amaba perra estúpida, por eso, y con ello no me arrepiento, porque lo que sentía por ti sí era sincero, pero esas ya son cosas del pasado.

Vaya que eras especial, tenías ese ángel que no vi en nadie más. Eras un prototipo excelente de aquellas poquísimas mujeres con las que diría "ella es para casarse", y así lo quise. La mejor parte era que estabas enamorada de mí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando correspondí a tus sentimientos me sentí vivo, estábamos más que conectados, fuimos una gran pareja, aunque quizás me la estoy jugando al afirmar tal cosa.

Ganarme a tu madre no fue difícil. Sin ofender, pero es una mujer bastante simple. La mía tampoco hizo algún problema, al contrario, estaba feliz de que por fin me veía con una chica, de la mano mientras decía "esta es Serena, mi novia".

Nunca he sido una persona rencorosa, ni si quiera con mi padre, pero te juro que después de verte, solo puedo decirte "que te perdone Arceus", porque de mi parte, jamás te aceptaré una disculpa. El pasado es cosa del pasado y punto.

A pesar del enojo, la decepción y la rabia, no pensé en ningún momento en acabar con mi vida, ¿para qué? La vida es bella, y hay que seguir. Me va a ser muy difícil reponerme, pero me da igual. Si mis amigos me preguntan, yo solo atinaré a decir la verdad, no mereces respeto, no tienes dignidad y mucho menos buen corazón. Con esa carita de idiota, ingenua y enamoradiza engañaste a mucha gente, principalmente a mí. Te vendiste como algo que no eras y que probablemente no serás nunca, una mujer digna. En cuanto al señor inventor, no quiero que se me acerque, no quiero si quiera que se me cruce, porque juro que reaccionaré mal. Ya no quiero seguir pensando en ustedes, pero la mente y los recuerdos son tan desgraciados que siempre juegan una mala pasada.

Ahora mismo estoy en este puto bar de Luminalia bebiendo unas cuantas rondas de whisky, doble, tal y como me enseñaron a tomarlo. Debo dejarlo o de lo contrario terminaré más jodido. Menos mal que no te mudaste conmigo, aunque ahora ya veo cual era el verdadero motivo. Se acaba de abrir la puerta del bar, entra un moreno muy conocido para mí.

-¿Ash? ¿Amigo cómo te ha tratado la vida? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- me pregunta el buen Brock

No tengo ganas de responderle y mucho menos contarle lo ocurrido, pero sé que tendré que hacerlo en algún momento, así que lo llamo y le cuento la historia.

-¡Vaya pedazo de zorra resultó ser!- exclama Brock- que hija de puta, no puedo creer que en verdad te haya hecho eso, y sobre todo el día que ibas a pedirle la mano, muy mal, de verdad, y encima con ese rubio perdedor. Mesero, tráigame otro whisky doble por favor, beberé un rato con mi mejor amigo.

Entre Brock y yo seguimos bebiendo, así sucesivamente hasta las tres de la mañana. Me conozco, sé que ya estoy bastante tocado con el alcohol, le hago una seña a Brock quien no está tan mal, y decide llevarme a mi hotel. Tomamos un taxi ya que ninguno está en condición de conducir.

-¡ESPERA QUE LO VEA! ¡ESPERA QUE VEA A ESE REVERENDO HIJO DE PUTA Y JURO QUE LE SACARÉ TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA MIERDA!- Grita Brock mientras vamos en el auto- le hago un ademán de silencio mientras vamos llegando a nuestro destino. Llegamos y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, ha sido un largo día y solo quiero descansar.

\- Llamaré a Gary, a Tracy, a Paul, a toda esa gente para entre todos reventarle la cara a ese hijo de puta, hasta a Cilian para que al menos lo arañe jajajajaja- Se ríe fuertemente Brock y yo no soporto también reírme un rato, sin embargo le pido que no hagan locuras. Vamos Ash, somos tus amigos, tus verdaderos amigos, estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Más bien, sé lo que te puede hacer sentir mejor ahora mismo, llamaré a unas amigas que tengo aquí para que nos hagan compañía y te ayuden a relajarte.

Agradezco su oferta, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de follar. Sin embargo insiste con lo suyo. Me dice que llegará una amiga suya llamada Denisse, con ello toma mi celular y escucho que habla con alguien y le explica mi situación. ¿A quién llamaste Brock?- El cual responde- Pues, tomé tu celular y marqué a la primera chica que vi en tu teléfono, una tal Alexa a la cual le conté todo, dice que te vendrá a ver con su hermana Viola, jajaja vaya nombrecito.

Tal vez sea por ello, pero la borrachera se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Que carajo has hecho!, quería que se enteraran por mí- pero me dice- Tranquilo, ellas entienden lo que pasa, Alexa me dijo que te quieren mucho, que Serena es una puta que no te valoró y que vendrá a conversar junto con Viola. Aunque sería genial que no solo hables con ellas, por cierto, este cuarto es enorme, ¿cuánto te pagan esos de la liga?

Mucho, le respondo. Estoy nervioso pero a la vez feliz, Alexa es la primera gran amiga que hice en Kalos y aunque supe que se me insinuaba de vez en cuando nunca la acepté, lo mismo me pasó con Viola después de aquella batalla. Ahora mismo reitero que no tengo ganas de nada, pero supongo que conversar no me hará daño.

Las hermanas y la amiga de Brock llegan al rato. Brock se encierra con Denisse en un cuarto adicional que tenía dentro de mi habitación. Alexa y Viola llegan y lo primero que hacen es abrazarme y enterrar mi cara en sus grandes pechos, no me desagrada, pero en otro contexto, hubiera reaccionado diferente. Pasamos a mi habitación con unas copas de vino y una botella de aquel líquido, empezamos a conversar y les cuento toda la historia, ambas sueltan calificativos fuertes ante la situación, empiezan a alagarme por lo cual no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Dicha acción les parece tierna, a lo que deciden empezar con su faena.

En principio decido dejar las cosas claras, pero Alexa dice que merezco despejarme, que ha sido un duro día pero que no debo estar así por una mujer que obviamente no me quiere. Viola secunda su opinión y empieza a abrazarme mientras me dice que hay más mujeres allá afuera, que soy un gran chico y que Serena es una idiota por dejarme ir. Jamás pensé que de la boca de una mujer también saldrían dichos improperios, aunque durante nuestra conversación dijeron cosas mucho más fuertes.

En mi mente aún tenía aquella imagen de ambos, Alexa se percata de tal cosa y empieza a darme un masaje mientras lentamente empieza a sacarme el saco y la camisa. Delante de mí está Viola, la cual empieza a sacarse la blusa y el sostén para enseñarme sus enormes y bellos pechos. Debo decir que son muy bonitos, mucho más grandes que los de Serena, me empecé a preguntar si sabrían mejor… definitivamente me estaba dejando llevar por la lujuria en ese momento.

Alexa hace lo mismo y empieza a masajear mi espalda con sus senos, se siente tan bien, como rozan sus pezones con mi espalda mientras me susurraba todas las cosas que querían hacerme en ese momento. Viola acerca mis manos a sus senos para empezar a masajearlos, vaya que se sienten muy bien. En un impulso no pude evitar empezar a jugar y presionar sus pezones, Viola empieza a gemir de placer mientras Alexa continúa con lo suyo.

En otro impulso, no pude evitar probar sus pezones. Los meto en mi boca y empiezo a jugar con ellos, les paso la lengua y mordisqueo un poco. "Oh Ash, no pares por favor"- me suplica Viola con un tono tan seductor que no puedo evitar que algo dentro de mí empiece a crecer, cada vez más y más. Alexa deja de masajearme y me besa, era un beso lujurioso, sin sentimientos, pero con ganas de comernos los unos a los otros hasta decir basta. Empiezo a jugar con los senos de ambas, nunca estuve en esta situación, pero para el momento admito que no se sentía mal.

Las hermanas son conscientes de que mi virilidad está despertando a lo que deciden bajar mi bragueta y liberarla. Se sorprenden por su gran tamaño y empiezan a lamerlo. Mierda ¡Se siente tan bien!, dos chicas hermosas se metían mi pene a la boca sin ningún tipo de remezón. Jamás había conocido el sexo con otra persona que no sea Serena, estas hermanas tienen su estilo, se entienden perfectamente y saben lo que piensa la otra, simplemente me sentía en el paraíso, aunque aún recordaba aquellos momentos que me llevaron un rato al infierno. Así continuaron un rato para luego usar sus senos. Alexa empieza y se mueve bastante bien. "Apuesto a que Serena no puede hacer esto"- dice Viola con un toque de superioridad; no puedo evitar sentirme lujurioso, tomo el control y me muevo más rápido.

Alexa cambia con Viola para que ella sea quien me estimule. Alexa se saca los pantalones para quedar en ropa interior. Tiene un bóxer negro que resalta sus caderas y sobre todo su trasero. Mete mi mano en su vagina y empiezo a estimularla. Está muy húmeda, así que después de frotar su intimidad proceso a meter mis dedos dentro de ella. "Sí, sí, así Ash, así, no pares, haz que me venga"- grita fuertemente mi amiga reportera.

Viola por su lado mete mi pene en su boca mientras me masturba con sus senos. Con mi mano restante empiezo a mover su cabeza para meter mi pene más adentro. Los movimientos con Alexa pasan a ser más fuertes, Viola sigue con lo suyo para luego sacarse los pantalones y luego empieza a masturbarse. Después de un rato, todos estábamos a punto de venirnos. Introduzco mi pene lo más profundo que pude dentro de la boca de Viola para soltar mi carga. Alexa da un fuerte grito y se viene en mi mano. Viola se traga todo mi semen, mientras saco mi mano de la vagina de Alexa, está más que húmeda, la toma y se la mete a la boca para sentir su propio sabor; me besa y también siento su esencia, es dulce, diferente, pero sabrosa.

Alexa se agacha hasta donde Viola quien la besa para que pruebe mi semen- "Que rico"- las escucho. Ambas limpian mi virilidad y se dan cuenta que aún puedo seguir un rato más. Se sacan la ropa interior y pasamos a mi cama. Me saco los pantalones, pero primero me dicen que debo mojarlas más. Me acerco primero a Viola y empiezo a lamer su intimidad, sabe muy bien, otra mujer mayor pero con toda la energía del mundo. Viola gime más y más, paso mi lengua y luego empiezo a chupar su clítoris. Mientras lo hacía Alexa se masturbaba y me la chupaba con mucho ímpetu. Penetro su boca fuertemente mientras ella pasa su lengua para estimularme más. Viola ahora cambia de posición con Alexa, así quedando yo comiéndole la vagina a la reportera, sabe mucho mejor probar sus fluidos directamente de donde vienen. Volvemos a cambiar y en un esfuerzo más los tres nos venimos nuevamente. Me vengo dentro de la boca de Alexa quien es rápidamente besada por Viola para probar el sabor de mi virilidad. Yo aún sigo entusiasmado.

Las hermanas se ponen una encima de otra, rozan sus húmedas vaginas y esperan que empiece. Alexa está abajo y Viola arriba, penetro primero a Viola, se siente demasiado bien. Nos movemos mientras ellas empieza a gemir fuertemente- !Oh Ash, ah, ah, dame más, que rico, dame más fuerte!- eso despierta mi espíritu y sigo con lo mío. Después de un rato cambio inmediatamente a Alexa, por Arceus, también se siente rico, su interior tan húmedo, cálido y apretado. La penetro rápido y con mucha fuerza mientras masturbo a Viola y pruebo sus fluidos. Así estuve por un largo rato, alternando placer entre ambas.

Cambiamos de pose, me acuesto y Viola monta mi pene. Alexa pone su vagina en mi boca y empiezo a comérmela. Las hermanas se besan mientras cada una recibe placer. Con mis manos toco los senos de Alexa para estimularme mucho más. El interior de Viola está cada vez más húmedo, lo mismo pasa con Alexa, siento que están a punto de venirse y yo también. En un esfuerzo más penetro a Viola con toda mi fuerza y entierro mi pene a lo más profundo de ella, hago lo mismo con mi lengua pero en Alexa. Los tres nos corremos por tercera vez. Ambas salen de mí, veo como chorrea una gran cantidad de semen y fluidos de la vagina de Viola. Estoy en verdad excitado.

Alexa me hace un puchero y quiere que me venga también dentro de ella. La vuelvo a penetrar en misionero y empiezo a chupar sus senos. Viola se acerca y empieza a lamer mis testículos, se siente demasiado bien. La fotógrafa me empuja hasta lo más profundo de su hermana y me vuelvo a venir, esta vez dentro de la otra. Los tres estábamos exhaustos, pero al parecer ellas querían que pruebe algo más.

¡Oh Ash, métenosla por el culo por favor!- me suplican ambas- Era algo nuevo para mí, ni siquiera con Serena pude hacerlo de esa forma. Ambas sabían que nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, un punto a su favor. Empezamos con Alexa, Viola abre su ano y lo empieza a lamer, en principio me pareció algo un tanto repulsivo pero me terminé entregando al placer e imité su acción. Los gemidos de Alexa eran cada vez más fuertes. Una vez estimulada, Viola introduce los dedos dentro de su hermana y empieza a dilatarla. Chupa un poco mi pene y se la meto poco a poco. Esto definitivamente es algo nuevo para mí, diferente. Empecé a moverme, se sentía muy bien, más apretado pero podía manejarlo. Me moví lento para pasar luego a un movimiento más violento y salvaje. Alexa no podía contener el placer y se vino dos veces antes que yo. Cerca vi a Viola usar sus fluidos para estimular su ano, no quería perder el tiempo. Después de penetrarla muy fuerte, se la metí tan profundo que al venirme, el semen salió por el poco espacio que había libre. Alexa cayó, muy feliz pero también un tanto adolorida.

Era el turno de Viola. Estaba de perrito, la penetré rápidamente mientras usaba su mano para masturbarse. ¡Sí Ash, que rico, dame por el culo, dame muy duro por el culo!- esas palabras me estimulaban demasiado. ¿Sera acaso necesitaba esto? No era tiempo de pensar en eso, mucho menos en ELLA, así que seguí con lo mío. Era un placer realmente celestial, apretado por momentos, pero fantástico. Seguí por varios minutos, pero el cansancio ya estaba haciendo estragos así que de un fuerte tirón me vine en el culo de Viola.

Caí más que exhausto. Las chicas también lo estaban, pero por algún motivo yo seguía duro. Ambas se acercaron lentamente, como gatas acechando un pequeño ratón. Para terminar, ambas decidieron darme una última corrida, me la chuparon, se turnaban para metérsela a la boca, hasta que al final, después de un rato me corrí en sus rostros y senos. Tenían una gran expresión de felicidad, de alegría y mucha satisfacción, debo admitir que hasta yo me sentí así por un rato. Se limpiaron y nos acostamos los tres en mi cama dispuestos a descansar, después de todo, ya sería otro día, aunque nuestra faena empezó casi al amanecer. Yo estaba en medio y tenía una a cada lado.

Me levanté primero, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlas. Desnudo, me paré a contemplar Luminalia al amanecer desde la ventana de mi hotel, el cual tenía un fuerte olor, a alcohol, despecho, y mucho sexo. Miro la ciudad, luego volteo a ver a las chicas que tengo en mi cama y me pongo a pensar ¿Qué haré ahora? Lo primero será largarme de esta región, irme lejos y no volver a encontrarme otra vez con aquellos indeseables. Debía contarle a mi madre que le devolvería aquel anillo que perteneció a su abuela, ya que Serena simplemente no era digna. Miro nuevamente a Viola y Alexa y mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, la imagen de Serena viene a mi mente, la imagen de cuando hacíamos el amor y me levantaba primero para contemplar el amanecer. Definitivamente debo largarme de aquí, seguir con lo mío y explicar lo que pasó ¿Me hacía falta esto? No lo sé, tal vez, ahora solo quiero ser alguien más despierto, menos confiado ¿me volveré a enamorar? Tampoco lo sé, eso el tiempo lo dirá. Lo único que sé, es que gracias a aquella infame traición, hoy ha nacido un nuevo Ash Ketchum, y el mundo lo conocerá dentro de poco.


End file.
